Crimson Death
by MystyChan
Summary: Bakura, rejected by his lights only friends, lays in the darkness with only his bloodied wrists and razor blades for company Warning Mature Themes SBBR RS
1. Crimson

Bakura moved with the grace of a large white cat. His shaggy silver mane was pulled back and his position was similar to an injured animal's. Dragging the small safety razor over his pale legs he watched with an amused smile how the crimson spilled with little effort. His mind was numb; everything was blank. The only colors that could clearly be made out by the pair of crimson eyes, was his crimson blood. Just a twist here or there formed delicate patterns of the rich life fluid.

He just lay on the floor, the bathroom floor, a bloody mess. Not caring anymore that he had lost the only thing tying him to his sanity. A three letter word was scratched with his only friend in this new world; DIE. Blood pooled from the pale wrist and dripped onto the tiled floor.

It could be said that he deserved it. A miserable feeling of loneliness rested in his stomach. Who was it that wanted to take over the world? Who was it that put countless lives of Yugi-Tachi in danger...That enjoyed blood shed? Who made his only love in the world an outcast...People would laugh at the mention of the great tomb-raider shedding his own blood...There was only one question that lingered on his mind right now: How did this all start?

Just one word: l_eave_

Ryou had said that to him. It hurt so badly. Darkness had finally found the light to confide in and hold his most protected secrets and had been roughly pushed away. The shadows that they had once created had faded and only memories remained.

Ryou had started it. When he was pushed away from his childhood friends because he was hearing _voices _he resorted to a cold friendlier blade. Cutting was his only relief. The blade doesn't judge. It will take away your sorrows whether you're friendless or not.

However, Ryou had snapped out of his masochistic ways when he had met Yugi. Light attracts light. No wonder he would tell him to leave. When he said that… well, it could be said he is still going through his own phase. Just who would've thought that a phase could last more than two years? He has his Hikari's old Safety Razors in my hand, drawing blood.

His hands are sticky. With blood beginning to cake he examines his hands. Delicate with long narrow fingers added grace to normally clumsy acts. A bluish tint surrounded each nail bed. They were blue from the lack of food. The pleasures of eating had long ago left him.

Ahh, he knew what all these things would lead up to. The anorexia and the cutting around sensitive veins would soon lead to death. The joy of just being near death comforts him.

With out sanity, death conquers.

Bakura/Seto or Bakura/Ryou/Seto or Ryou/Seto. I'm not sure but if you guys have any suggestions they would be great. Please review. Revised, and I'm no longer badly depressed. This story will continue but the pairings will be switched around now. Seto as a uke? Hmm, that's doing to have to be changed or really well written for people to accept it. Leave a review or PM me if anyone wants to beta this fic. Comments/Criticism is appreciated and taken in with an open mind. By the way, if you like Full Metal Alchemist I'm working with some other girls to do Roy/Ed fics. Were kinda' fretting about tests at the moment (I did all my homework this evening, in your face Priss!) so it hasn't been updated in awhile. The story is called 'Strawberry Stories'. They're one-shot type fics with a hint of strawberry in them. Chao!


	2. Kitty

Revised as of December 14, 2005

Qrst: Thank you very much for the nice praise. I'm glad nobody's been cursing me out for making Bakura the one who looks to the pains and trials of having suicidal thoughts and actions to relieve and express his emotions. Wow, I sound very grown up... . ;;;;;: Sweat drops appear:

Cabbitshivers: Thanks very much for saying my writing's mature..You should see me when I'm crazy and in my 'High place' the therapist's call it. (my kitty thing was messed up last time)

Thank you very much all of you.

Ryou Bakura had a crush. It wasn't your ordinary 'Lust Crush' either. It was a ' Painful heart crushing, knowing that you two would never be' crush. All and all he was a mess. That pounding, heart stopping feeling would rattle Ryou every time he was near.

Sitting in his classroom Ryou felt the symptoms of his crush unexpectedly when he walked through the door. He was late as usual but easily forgiven by their homeroom teacher. The man was a god.

As the tall brunette took his seat he turned curious eyes to his blushing peer.

The icy-blue eyes of Seto Kaiba turned away abruptly as calloused hand reached into a shoulder bag to take out a worn book. The frayed pages began to turn slowly as the teacher carried on with the lesion. He never really cared for something that he already knew. Besides, Mokuba had wanted him to tell newer bed time stories to him. Being 15 hadn't changed Mokuba's childish innocence as he pouted for his brother tell him a new story.

Ryou turned his head back to the teacher. Although the shocking red had faded down to a slight pink, he was still embarrassed. He had been caught! A small glance was shot toward Seto. He's face was in a calm amused smirk.

Using the Egypt gods name, which he had picked up from his Yami, Ryou prayed to Ra that school would end soon...If not soon enough. Across the room Yugi gave him a quizzical look. He gave an apologetic smile and released his clammy hands from the praying position he had unnoticeably placed them in.

Yugi gave an understanding nod and tilted his head toward Jou. The blonde was snoozing. Drool was beginning appear and Yugi gave another gesture that clearly displayed that he was bored too. Ryou could understand boredom. Yugi has misinterpreted him. He wasn't bored, only hormonal.

With Ryou in school Bakura had nothing to do.

He had taken to roaming about the streets during school hours. He was well known among the people that society had cast to the streets. Kay: a mentally disabled man, Mika: tossed out of her home for homosexuality, and Neji: abandoned at a young age, were some of the many people he came in contact with.

Kicking a lone can that lay in the alley, Bakura walked stiffly. Every step hurt. Every limb ached. They were reminders of his anorexia and cutting and the fact that he was alone. The cuts on his legs were bleeding and the poorly wrapped bandages slid wetly around as he walked. Bakura didn't mind. He was living on borrowed time in this centaury. He knew that he could never really die; his contract with the shadows prevented this. But, if he can leave, then he will be happy. This time a line would be crossed.

"Meow"

Bakura stopped in his trance-like walk looked down. A pathetic whimper of pain rose up to his ears. On the dirty pavement in the alleyway he had walked into was a cat.

An old, by the looks of the worn out fur and the scraggly patches of scars beneath the matted fur, cat was resting in the middle of the alley. Patches had been torn out of the helpless animal's fur. Mournful green eyes that looked to once display health and vitality and better days were encased in a triangular face.

"Mew. Mew." The mew came out strangled.

Bakura looked down at the abandoned creature.

"You haven't a place to call home too?" The question seemed to hurt more. Regardless of what others say admitting that you don't have something is more painful then accepting it. Bending down he captured the cat in his leather jacket, unaware of the cuts on his arm which were bleeding. The creature was submissive, hanging limply in Darkness's grasp. As the two lonely souls left the sanctuary of the alleyway, two pale eyes followed their disappearing forms from the shadows.

Revised on the day mentioned above. Leave a review if you have time. It always helps when writing to know that other people care.


	3. Release

Hello everyone! Back from a long break. After editing the last two chapters, I uploaded chap. Three. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews everyone!

* * *

The moon was at certain fullness tonight. The way the stars seemed to cling to it made it even more appealing.

The abnormally thin spirit had allowed Ryou to leave food by his side. The boy had cast a fearful look at him, taking in the hunched position and the silence. Bakura hated noise. He hated it along with his Hikari's fear of him. The window seat was hard, but it served its purpose.

Across from the neighbor's peaked roof the moon could be clearly seen at this time of night. His legs were drawn beneath him and he had placed his upper body in such an odd angle so that the cat was protected from the cold air that the window leaked and the eyes of his Hikari.

The cat had been bandaged and tufts of calico fur stuck out between the white gauze. Bakura wished that whatever or whoever had attacked a creature so frail could be hurt. The animal was purring gently against the blue and white striped shirt. His jeans chaffed his legs with every small movement due to his position. He shifted slightly to rest is legs up in a V shaped position. Blood began to circulate in his legs and he relaxed slumped against the wall of the window seat.

A small sigh of pleasure escaped pale lips at the tingling feeling.

"I wish I could purr cat." Bakura cast his red gaze onto the cat. The feline lifted her head at the sound of his voice and gave an unhappy meow at being disturbed form her cat thoughts. "It must be nice. You can show people your emotions easily.

"We worshiped you in Egypt because of your skills, later, from what I've heard form Hikari, your kind were persecuted for being the familiars of the magic community."

Green eyes blinked slowly.

"Does that mean that you'll risk being with a person that can summon the shadows?"

The cat flinched at the last part and flexed its nails into the shirt. Nuzzling closer to a warmer chest area, the cat relaxed and fell asleep.

Ryou had left earlier today for school. His small frame ran around the cluttered house as his cell phone rang. He answered it and called to the spirit that he would be late coming home.

It didn't bother Bakura. Ryou was always telling him to leave while he was the one that left him. The after school activities had increased lately.

The cat looked at the saucer of milk in disdain.

"You've got to eat." Bakura frowned at the unhappy look the cat was giving him and for his hypocrisy.

"I've know cats who could do worse than what you've got in front of you.

"Fine. Have it your way." He gingerly bent down and picked up the blue patterned saucer. The plate was cool from the temperature of the milk. While emptying the dish of it contents the cabinets above the sink were inspected for food a cat could eat. Becoming frustrated, the saucer was swept to the side and more drawers and even the pantry were checked. Nothing.

The cat waited patiently on the small green rug. The bandages needed changing badly.

Bakura took the refrigerator as the last resort to edible food and inspected the inside of it. The cat mewled as a large turkey that was in the process of being cut up to use as lunch meat appeared.

The bird had most of the choice meat carved off it. The platter was set down unto to wooden butchers block and a knife was retrieved. The glittering blade reflected the hunger in Bakura's eyes. Brought out of the knife's entrancing appearance, Bakura cut into the bird.

The cat graciously accepted the turkey without any complaints.

As the knife lay there, Bakura ran his index finger over the angled tip. A thin trail of blood appeared and soaked into the wooden island. He brought the finger up to his mouth and nursed the cut. His blood tasted metallic.

The knife was soon grabbed as the blood began to clot and he slid down to the floor. The cat continued eating the turkey as Bakura raised the carving knife to draw more patterns on his wrist. He watched mesmerized as the shaper blade dug easily into the soft flesh. Blood began to flow more freely than normal, compared to the safety blade's flow. It began to run hot and sticky down his arms. The fingers clenched around the knife's handle weakly dropped the tool. As Bakura's mind began to drift away to an exhausted sleep he saw green eyes and then his eyes shut. The heavy burden lifted.

* * *

Ha! Cliffie! Thanks everyone that reviewed! I really tried to write a tearjerker but it kind of didn't come out the way I wanted it to. Leave a review if you have time or PM me and tell me what you think. Chao! 


	4. Death

If the format's compacted, I apologize. This whole edit/preview thing always drives me crazy

* * *

The sudden darkness and loss of reality had cast Bakura into a dark place: his mind. The walls loomed to the stormy sky. The darkness wasn't complete yet, Bakura realized as he opened his eyes wearily. The sandstone floor could still be seen. His whole body felt heavy, smashed to the rough floor by air, heavy with sin.

He just lay there. His mind drifted and he began a mental examination of his body. Being a thief and having to hide and be still on missions, also known as 'playing dead', had caused him to develop an acute sense of his conditions. Thieves had to be quick to kill. Knowing where and when to place a hit on the human anatomy could easily put you ahead of the game. His left wrist tingled. His right leg felt heavier than usual. His vision swirled as he took shallow breaths.

He could tell now that he had lost too much blood from the breathing, likely from the wrist since it tingled and that his bandages on his left leg had become overly soaked with blood.

Bakura gave a small grunt as he tried to push himself up. He quickly collapsed after nearly becoming parallel to the floor; breath coming now in short gasps. His forehead felt like it was going to split open as he violently threw up.

"Fuck." The word came out despairingly and he closed his eyes once more. His mouth had a bitter taste, and the passing thought about how good a glass of water would be at the moment filtered through the mind of the thief. The shadows of the room came forth from the little light that had been captured by the darkness. They scampered in playful circles around their master, delighted that their master would join them soon. The white haired man was engulfed by the shadows.

Green eyes just continued to watch as the darkness completely swallowed the room.

Awaking with a start, uncharacteristic of the white-haired man, a stabbing pain shot through his side. Other than this excruciating pain, nothing else was hurting like before. Bakura easily stood and checked his surroundings. His leg ached a little, but it was understandable.

It appeared to be a normal room that Bakura had fallen into. It was much lighter in atmosphere than the previous chamber. The shadows that tried clinging to the wall were vastly out-numbered by the flickering torchlight coming from a nearby doorway.

"So, you've awakened."

Huh? "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my mind?" Bakura's voice came out as a low growl, overly defensive, the words couldn't really be heard but the message was clear. Who are you?

A feminine figure was more visibly seen, compared to the mere blur it was before. Bakura filed that down as strange. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, if of course he was unlucky enough to have a concussion.

"Are you feeling better?" A clawed hand extended out. It was meant for reassurance but to Bakura it was a threatening gesture.

The Woman looked strange, wrapped in a green forest cloak. "What are you?" Crimson eyes narrowed taking another step back, noticing the large brown ears and the swishing tail.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me," The women murmured, bring her long claw hands to her throat. This action allowed the gem she wore around her neck to shine. The Woman was obviously used to flaunting her body; each action was like a show. "We met a few hours ago; you could say two days if the time that you were unconscious counted. That young man, the one that looks strangely like you, has been looking for you."

The facade of a cool street thief came into play. Bakura brought his arms to himself in a haughty display and crossed them. "You mean my reincarnated self? What exactly has that got to do with you in my mind?" The fear of her that was in his eyes had vanished to be replaced with another emotion: confidence. A mortal Bakura could be expected to fall victim to death; a spirit who signed a contract with death could not.

"Excuse me," her voice came as a soft submissive whisper, "I did not mean to upset you; I only wanted to explain what had happened."

"Then explain. I've never preferred to spend time with the other sex, especially when they have claws."

"I am Neko Girl number one: a shadow beast. Much like when the pharaoh was called by the Black Magician Girl, I have called you. You and I are both bound to the shadows." She explained.

"Is that so? I'm afraid that you still haven't answered my question, once again."

Neko Girl lowered her eyes in a submission. "You found me lying in the alleyway. I had tried to oppose the shadows that were binding me and was cast out."

"So why are you back within the shadow realm? If you're saying that you too have played the games the shadows throw at us and lost, than why are you back here among them? I am a shadow, a spirit." Bakura didn't understand this. Here was a creature that had broken a shadow pact and was still alive to tell the tale.

"Do you think I want to be back here among the shadows? Because you picked me up and didn't let the shadows finish devouring me is the reason why I can't be free. You too! You stupid arrogant spirit," the soft voice came out scratchy, more of a hiss, "By having the balance of light to your dark, the shadows had a difficult time controlling you. Now look at you! They have enough power to get you to kill yourself!"

He didn't know what made him do it. The female was to slow to register the fact that a fist was being swung at her before it was too late. A dark flush of red pooled to her left cheek and slowly ran down before stopping at the angular jaw bone. The drop clung there for a second before falling on green.

"You shouldn't tell the dead that they are damned. You shouldn't correct them. I know what I did and I don't care. You can tell my fucking Hikari that his world is fucking messed up."

"I don't have to. You're dead." The green eyes spoke deep seriousness. She didn't care if she got struck again. What the spirit did screwed them both.

"Nice, except you don't get it. In case you didn't notice I signed a contract just like you did. Unless I disobey the shadows and don't give them power than I will always reincarnate." A smug look crossed Bakura's face. He had betrayed many to keep the shadows at his command.

"No, I mean it. You _are really dead_."

"What do you mean _dead_?"

Bakura had just recovered from the shock of being corrected. Was he really dead? Long ago, when he had signed the shadow pact, the exchange had been his soul for immortality. The shadows always rewarded their benefactor; they devoured their enemies.

Was that why the shadows tried to consume him?

There were so many questions.

"I believe it is my fault the shadows have come to hate you…well, even more so." Claws made a motion for a chair. Light gathered and was pulled into what looked like an oddly formed mushroom.

Bakura did the same, unused to using light magic, and was rewarded with an equally disturbing piece of furniture.

"Just what do you mean by that?" He took a seat on the backless stool.

"My disobedience was based on the fact that I did not carry out a precise order." She brought her face to her claws, which were set in a prayer-like position, and sat silently, waiting for the shadow master to respond.

"I was never good at filling in the blanks."

* * *

"Ryou! Over here Ryou!"

The called boy glanced up from his book. It was a beautiful day, one of those, 'let us be lazy days' were you jut wanted to run around with a group of friends and grab some ice cream. Too bad Ryou had school.

The blonde immediately began to call him again. Jou was beginning to attract a lot of attention with all his yelling. Ryou gave a meek little wave back at Jou, where it was acknowledged that Ryou would join them for lunch shortly.

These past few days had been tiring. Ryou had walked into his home one night to find his Yami gone without a word. He had become a bit frantic with the blood stains and had called Yugi and Yami Yugi right away. Speaking with them had helped considerably, however, when the two had come over to try to decipher out what happened he realized that perhaps he had made things a bit worse when Yami Yugi just said that perhaps the Tomb robber had finally flipped out.

Yugi's anxious eyes had not helped one bit either. It was seen that this was probably a good thing; the thief had finally succeeded into destroying himself. Ryou was oblivious to the fact that Bakura was very suicidal, as did most, but the smell of blood is very difficult to hide from a spirit, and naturally, Yugi discovered the truth too.

"Ryou," he had said, "why don't you stay at the game shop with us for a bit?"

It was such an inviting offer. Ryou gladly snatched it up.

It was understandable that Ryou was not getting enough sleep in his new environment: the game shop, so when he pulled himself up from his grassy spot, gathering his textbooks as he did so, it was done sluggishly. Let us see, biology here, English reading there…but, oh wait! Where had that stupid geography book go to? Ryou gave the area a quick once over. It was not possible that someone took it. He had had it right before lunch, right?

"Here, are you looking for this?"

Ryou turned around, a bit startled, and very embarrassed. Seto Kaiba held out the geography text.

"Um, thank you very much Kaiba. I didn't realize I had misplaced it 'till a few seconds ago." He accepted the book gratefully, a small blush tinting the bridge of his nose.

"Don't worry about it." It was so uncharacteristic of Seto Kaiba to say, that it caused Ryou's blush to spread. "What you should be worrying about, though, are those bags underneath your eyes. They aren't doing anything for you." With that, he smirked and began to walk to wherever he went to eat lunch leaving Ryou with his mouth agape.

* * *

Hello! I just found this chapter on my hard drive! So everyone gets an update. I am sorta' down at the moment due to the testing I am undergoing at school. We get to take these lovely evaluation tests for next year, oh joy.

About the shadow and darkness thing going on, as well as the light…I seriously know where it is going. However, conveying it is rather difficult, so if it doesn't get cleared up next chapter feel free to interrogate me for answers.

Vera has been on me about these tests, urging me to study for them. I really want to, I swear! But it's just so boring!


End file.
